


Drażniąc paparazzich

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Series: Zaręczyny [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Już w związku, M/M, zaręczyny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Nastał poranek, a więc pora, by Steve i Tony stawili czoła światu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drażniąc paparazzich

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teasing the Paparazzi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247786) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> Betowała [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611/works).

Steve obudził się z Tonym w objęciach, czyli w najlepszy możliwy sposób.

Przez chwilę tylko leżał, bo nie miał powodu, aby wcześnie wstawać. Zazwyczaj taka sytuacja była niemożliwa, bo godziny jego snu były sprzeczne z kompletnym brakiem regularnych godzin snu Tony’ego, który potrafił paść na łóżko o tej samej porze, o której Steve rozpoczynał dzień. Ale nie mógł przemóc się, aby wstać i pójść pobiegać, kiedy czuł ciepły oddech Tony’ego na swojej szyi, kiedy czuł bicie jego serca obok zimna reaktora łukowego na piersi. Krew zaczęła napływać do jego penisa wraz z każdym wydechem mężczyzny. Pocałował go w czoło. Mógł poczekać i pozwolić mu jeszcze na sen.

Nie mieli dużo takich poranków.

Tony westchnął i poruszył się, a Steve przyciągnął go bliżej. Tony był twardy, a to doprowadziło Steve’a do tego samego stanu raz–dwa. Powstrzymał jęk, kiedy Tony przeciągnął się i pod kołdrą owinął swoją dłoń wokół penisa Steve’a.

Zamrugał i spojrzał na Steve’a z jeszcze nie do końca otwartymi powiekami.

— Dobry.

Steve pocałował go, rozkoszując się uczuciem zarostu Tony’ego na swojej skórze.

— Dobry — odpowiedział i przesunął dłoń po umięśnionym torsie, poprzez reaktor łukowy i niżej, muskając miejsce styku uda z resztą ciała. — Boże, pragnę cię.

Tony polizał wargi i zacisnął dłoń na biodrze Steve’a.

— Mam pytanie.

— Pytaj.

— Jeśli ty jesteś przede mną, to kto do diabła jest za mną?

Steve zareagował instynktownie. Owinął ramię wokół Tony’ego i przyciągnął go do swojej piersi. Obrócił się tak, że Tony leżał pod nim, a on sam znalazł oparcie na kolanach i uniósł ramię, aby zablokować potencjalny atak. Na łóżku było inne ciało — jak mógł to przegapić, jak w ogóle do diaska ten ktoś dostał się do _pokoju_...

Peter Parker leżał na skraju łóżka, ubrany jedynie w spodnie od swojego kostiumu. Steve gapił się na niego przez chwilę, próbując zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

— Jak on się tutaj w ogóle dostał, nie budząc nas? — zastanawiał się Tony, leżąc unieruchomiony pod Steve’em. — Właśnie cię obmacałem, a Peter był z nami w łóżku. Czuję się jak stary zboczeniec.

Peter nagle się obudził, pewnie słysząc swoje imię. Podparł się na łokciu, zamrugał zaskoczony i jęknął.

— O rety. Znajdźcie sobie pokój, ludzie. — Opadł znowu na łóżko, chowając twarz w poduszkę Tony’ego.

Steve spojrzał w dół i zorientował się, że siedzi okrakiem na Tonym i obaj są nadzy, nawet nie przykryci, bo kołdra została skopana podczas jego prób odciągnięcia Tony’ego od intruza. Doszedł do wniosku, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł spojrzeć Peterowi w oczy.

Tony klepnął Petera w ramię.

— _Znaleźliśmy_ sobie pokój. Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

Peter podniósł głowę i patrzył na nich przez chwilę zaspanym wzrokiem, podczas gdy Steve podciągał kołdrę, aby się zasłonić.

— Co? Gdzie... — Otworzył szeroko oczy i odsunął się tak, że spadł z łóżka. — _O mój Boże._

— Ile wczoraj wypiłeś? — zapytał dosadnie Steve.

— Za mało — odpowiedział Peter, wstając. — O mój Boże. Od jak dawna tu jestem?

— Nie mam pojęcia — rzucił wesoło Tony, przesuwając ręce pod kołdrą na uda Steve’a. — Steve wykończył mnie całkowicie, nawet nie słyszałem, jak wchodzisz.

— Tony. — Steve i Peter brzmieli na tak samo zawstydzonych.

— Jeszcze nie ma szóstej — mówił dalej Tony. — Znajdź swoje łóżko. Może będzie w nim ktoś ciekawy. Dla tego mam już plany, a twoja obecność będzie krępować Steve’a.

Peter zasłonił oczy dłonią i wycofywał się do drzwi.

— Bez szczegółów. Błagam. Po prostu... będę... Ile będzie mnie kosztować wasze milczenie?

— Twojego pierworodnego — odpowiedział Tony. Najwidoczniej już minęło mu zaskoczenie widokiem Petera, bo jedna z jego rąk przesuwała się coraz bliżej penisa Steve’a. Było to niemożliwie rozpraszające, ale żeby go powstrzymać, Steve musiałby wypuścić kołdrę, a nie był pewny, czy chce to zrobić. — I słowo, że pójdziesz prosto do łóżka się wyspać.

— Nie ma sprawy — powiedział Peter. Wymknął się, ale jeszcze wsunął głowę do pokoju. — Naprawdę przepraszam! — dodał, potem zniknął, zatrzaskując drzwi.

Tony ze śmiechem owinął ręce wokół Steve’a.

— Zastanawiam się, kto jeszcze obudził się w interesującym miejscu.

Steve pochylił się do pocałunku i poruszył biodrami.

— Nie chcę rozmawiać o innych — oznajmił i połknął dźwięki wychodzące z ust Tony’ego, kiedy zaczął się ruszać.

sss

**Fragment z nagrań Petera Parkera, dodatkowy materiał:**

**Peter:** Jesteście ze sobą już od jakiegoś czasu. Czy macie czasami trudności z utrzymaniem namiętności w waszym związku?

 **Tony:** Często odgrywamy różne role.

 **Steve:** Wcale nie.

 **Tony:** Nie wstydź się, kochanie. To całkowicie normalne. Moimi ulubionymi są „Amerykański Wyzwoliciel” i „Mały Francuski Farmer”.

 **Steve:** Nie drażnij go, nadal się rumieni od rana.

 **Tony:** No i oczywiście są jeszcze trójkąciki. Właśnie tego ranka obudziliśmy się ze Spider–Manem i coś ci powiem — był _bardzo_ szczęśliwy na mój widok...

 **Peter:** O mój Boże.

 **Steve:** Mówiłem już, żadnych trójkącików.

 **Tony:** Mówiłeś, że mogę mieć trójkącik z Thorem na urodziny.

 **Steve:** Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to do końca życia nie dostaniesz żadnego prezentu na urodziny.

 **Tony:** Nie słyszałem rano, żebyś narzekał.

sss

— Uwielbiam twoje jęki — powiedział Tony jakiś czas później. Leżał na piersi Steve’a, całując go wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł sięgnąć. — Jakbyś nie doświadczył w życiu niczego lepszego niż to, że jestem w tobie.

— Trzecie najlepsze uczucie — oznajmił Steve. Mógłby tak leżeć jeszcze długo, zaspokojony i rozleniwiony, nadal oddychając nieco szybciej niż normalnie, jeszcze czując w mięśniach resztki orgazmu.

Tony polizał jego sutek i Steve zadrżał.

— Przynajmniej jestem w pierwszej piątce.

Steve chciał go objąć, ale był pewny, że i tak nie będzie w stanie unieść rąk. No i właściwie Tony nie przejawiał żadnej ochoty zejścia z niego.

— Jesteś też na drugim miejscu.

— Tak? — Tony brzmiał na rozbawionego, ale żeby zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy, Steve musiałby unieść głowę. — Moim numerem dwa jest zbroja.

Steve nie miał mu tego za złe. Może i był kolegą z drużyny/partnerem/kochankiem/przyszłym mężem Tony’ego, ale zbroja była naprawdę niesamowita.

— Możesz usunąć jeden element zbroi, a resztę zostawić, prawda?

— Mogę. A co?

— Tak sobie myślałem. — Udało mu się unieść ręce i objąć Tony’ego, przyciągając go do leniwego pocałunku. — Myślałem o tym, że miło by było zrobić ci loda, kiedy nadal byłbyś w zbroi — dokończył przy jego uchu. Tony zadrżał i Steve uśmiechnął się pomimo rumieńca, dodając: — Pewnie mógłbyś sprawić, że doszedłbym w swoim kostiumie.

Tony złapał jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował mocno.

— Jezu — wymamrotał przy jego wargach. — Gdybym był w stanie jeszcze raz, to wpieprzyłbym cię w materac.

Niektóre części anatomii Steve’a uznały ten pomysł za naprawdę ciekawy, ale jego penis miał inne zdanie. Bardzo możliwe, że Tony wpieprzył go we wczesną impotencję.

— Daj mi parę godzin — odpowiedział po prostu, przeczesując palcami włosy Tony’ego. — A przypomnę ci o...

Przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Westchnął.

— No, to tyle z leniwego poranka.

Tony pocałował go w kącik ust, pocierając zarostem o jego policzek.

— I tak nie był za bardzo leniwy.

Pukanie rozległo się znowu i drzwi się otworzyły — naprawdę muszą nauczyć się, aby zamykać je na klucz — a Pepper Potts wmaszerowała do pokoju w ciemnej garsonce i imponująco ostrych szpilkach. Steve złapał kołdrę, aby upewnić się, że obaj są zakryci — chociaż ich pozycja nie pozostawiała pola popisu wyobraźni — a Tony oparł się o pierś Steve’a i uniósł na łokciach.

— Pep!

— Nie „Pepuj” mnie tutaj — skarciła go, przechodząc obok łóżka do okien i odsłaniając je. Steve’owi udało się odwrócić głowę, zanim promienie słoneczne uderzyły go w twarz; Tony nie miał takiego szczęścia i zaklął, chowając twarz w jego szyi. — Wyłączyłeś swój telefon.

— Wcale nie — zaprotestował Tony, mamrocząc w skórę Steve’a. — Po prostu nie mam pojęcia, gdzie go wczoraj położyłem.

Pepper westchnęła i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

— Panie Stark. O czternastej trzydzieści ma pan spotkanie z wiceprezesem Toriyama Express w celu przedyskutowania nowej linii montażowej...

— Przenieś na inny termin — zarządził Tony. Nawet nie podniósł głowy, bo ssał skórę Steve’a za uchem. Ten tyknął go ramieniem, ale to nie zadziałało. — Ich oferta to i tak jakiś żart. Będą mieli spotkanie, kiedy będą gotowi pobawić się jak dorośli chłopcy.

Pepper nawet nie dotknęła tabletu, więc pewnie przewidziała taką decyzję i już się tym zajęła. Steve pomyślał, że jeśli chodzi o Tony’ego, ta kobieta posiada te same zmutowane moce co Jarvis.

— O czwartej odbędzie się telekonferencja z regionalnymi wiceprezesami.

— Nigdy nie jestem na tym obecny — zaprotestował Tony. — Jeśli oni nie są w stanie zająć się swoimi konferencjami, to może nie powinno się im płacić tyle kasy. Przekaż im, że zanim pójdą do domu, mają mi przesłać streszczenie mailem razem z planem na zwiększenie zysków o trzy punkty procentowe na koniec kwartału. Dalej. — Przesunął zębami po ramieniu Steve’a, po czym wylizał ścieżkę z powrotem do jego szyi. Steve skręcił się, bo Tony połaskotał go zarostem.

Jedyną reakcją Pepper było uniesienie brwi. Nie pierwszy raz przyszła do nich po stosunku (lub przed nim).

— Zarząd prosi o oficjalną odpowiedź na wczorajsze plotki. No naprawdę, Tony. Twitter?

— Będą mieli oficjalne oświadczenie pod koniec dnia roboczego — westchnął Tony. Zostawił szyję Steve’a w spokoju, żeby spojrzeć na Pepper. — Musimy zaplanować konferencję prasową na jutro rano.

— Dzisiaj byłoby lepiej — powiedziała Pepper. Postukała w tablet i poruszyła palcami, wyświetlając w powietrzu hologram kalendarza. Był wypełniony nazwiskami, miejscami i godzinami. — Masz wolny poranek. Mogę wypuścić wieści teraz i do południa wszystkie renomowane gazety i programy będą pod kwaterą Avengersów. Wieści wyjdą na wieczornych wydaniach i plotkarskie magazyny nie będą pierwsze.

— Więc dzisiaj — zgodził się Tony. — Wczesnym wieczorem. Będę miał czas powiadomić zarząd i osobiście oznajmić to tym, którzy są na tyle ważni.

— No świetnie, Tony. Ja musiałem się dowiadywać z... — James Rhodes wszedł do pokoju, rzucił okiem na sytuację na łóżku i zasłonił oczy dłonią. — Pepper! Mogłaś mnie ostrzec!

— Jeśli wpadasz do mojej sypialni wcześnie rano po moich zaręczynach, to musisz być przygotowany na pokaz — rzucił Tony. — Rety, Rhodey, naucz się pukać.

— Pepper nie zapukała!

— Pepper widziała o wiele, o wiele gorsze rzeczy — oznajmił Tony.

— Pepper dostaje miły bonus za każdym razem, kiedy widzi swojego szefa nago — dodała cierpko Pepper. — Ale musi uważać, bo jak widzi jednocześnie nagiego Steve’a, to Tony robi się zazdrosny i obcina jej wypłatę.

— Wcale nie! — zaprotestował Tony. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Steve’a, po czym wzruszył ramionami. — Może ten jeden raz, ale wtedy jeszcze to między nami było świeże. Mogłem trochę przesadzić.

— Czy ja dostanę bonus? — zapytał Rhodey. Odsłonił oczy, ale twardo patrzył w sufit.

— Nie — odpowiedział Tony. — Ty mi wyprawisz wieczór kawalerski.

— Stary, nie ma sprawy. — Rhodey chyba zapomniał, że ma być zgorszony i posłał Tony’emu uśmieszek. — Już zadzwoniłem do _Stark Las Vegas_ i upewniłem się, że penthouse będzie pusty.

— Co to _Stark Las Vegas_? — zapytał Steve, czepiając się tej części rozmowy, która nie była o jego nagości czy poprzedzających jej aktywnościach.

Tony uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Najbardziej luksusowy, najdroższy i elitarny hotel z kasynem w Vegas. Nigdy was tam nie zabrałem? Musimy to naprawić.

Las Vegas nie figurowało na krótkiej liście Steve’a z miejscami, które chciałby zobaczyć przed śmiercią — na dłuższej liście też nie.

— Nadal nie ustaliliśmy terminu.

— Co do tego — zaczęła Pepper. Zrobiła coś na tablecie i hologram kalendarza powiększył się i odwrócił w ich stronę. — Oczywiście możecie się pobrać kiedykolwiek chcecie, ale Międzynarodowa Ekspozycja Naukowa odbywa się w ostatnim tygodniu lipca, kiedy ustawa wchodzi w życie. No i dwudziestego trzeciego sierpnia musisz być na konferencji odnośnie fuzji. Więc możecie się pobrać kiedykolwiek chcecie, ale jeśli chcecie cieszyć się miesiącem miodowym dłuższym niż dwa dni, to musicie ustalić datę w pierwszym lub drugim tygodniu sierpnia. — Uniosła brew, trzymając palec nad tabletem.

— Obiecałem Steve’owi, że będzie mógł wybrać termin — ogłosił Tony.

— Sierpień może być — powiedział Steve. — Wiem, jak wygląda twój grafik. Jeśli Pepper mówi, że to najlepszy czas, to tak jest.

— Nie musimy tego robić w sierpniu — zaoferował Tony. — Możemy kiedy indziej, jeśli chcesz.

— Nie, nie możemy — odpowiedział Steve. Przesunął ręce po plecach Tony’ego i uśmiechnął się. — Musimy to zapieczętować, zanim jakiś psuj zechce nam to rozwalić, pamiętasz?

— To takie słodkie — rzucił Rhodey. — Możecie już założyć jakieś spodnie?

Pepper sprawiła, że większość sierpnia zaświeciła na czerwono, a potem wszystkie spotkania zniknęły.

— Wyczyściłam twój grafik od pierwszego sierpnia do przedednia fuzji. Obiecaj, że będziesz na czas.

— Na ślub czy na konferencję w sprawie fuzji? — zapytał Tony.

— Na oba — odpowiedzieli wspólnie Pepper i Steve.

Tony wydął wargi.

— Jakbym miał dwie żony.

— Powinieneś być zadowolony — oświadczyła Pepper. — Zachowuj się dobrze przez miesiąc i zapieczętujemy to, zanim Steve odzyska zdrowe zmysły.

Tony zaśmiał się i sturlał ze Steve’a, zabierając ze sobą większość kołdry. Steve musiał ją łapać, aby zachować godność po raz trzeci tego ranka.

— Nie podsuwaj mu pomysłów, Pepper.

Steve miał wiele pomysłów, ale najwyraźniej żaden z nich nie zawierał w sobie dojścia do zdrowych zmysłów.

— Jeśli to wszystko, moglibyście opuścić pokój, bo chciałbym się ubrać? Muszę dzisiaj załatwić jeszcze parę spraw.

— Obaj macie spotkanie popołudniu — oznajmiła Pepper.

— Obaj? — zapytał Steve w tym samym czasie, co Tony rzucił:

— Z kim?

— Z Peterem Parkerem.

Tony zamrugał.

— Peter Parker ze mną mieszka. Drugie drzwi na prawo. Dlaczego umówił się na spotkanie z moją asystentką, zamiast przyjścia do mnie popołudniu z pytaniem, czy chcę burgera?

— Zgaduję — zaczęła Pepper, chowając tablet i odwracając się do drzwi, popychając Rhodeya przed sobą — że wie, jak olewasz innych reporterów.

— Innych reporterów? — powtórzył Tony. — Peter będzie robił z nami wywiad?

— Na to wygląda — odpowiedziała Pepper. — Umówił się na spotkanie, wysyłając e–maila o trzeciej nad ranem.

— Będzie robił z nami wywiad o czym? — zapytał Steve.

— Mówił, że obiecaliście mu wyłączność — oznajmiła Pepper. Wypchnęła Rhodeya za drzwi. — I Tony? Steve? Gratulacje. — Uśmiechnęła się do nich i zniknęła za Rhodeyem, zamykając drzwi.

sss

**Fragment z nagrań Petera Parkera, dodatkowy materiał:**

**Peter:** Czy jest coś, czego żałujecie?

 **Steve:** W związku z Tonym? Z nami? Nigdy.

 **Tony:** Żałuję, że nie przestałem pić wcześniej.

 **Peter:** Tony, przez lata mówiłeś otwarcie o swoich przejściach z alkoholizmem. Co dokładnie sprawia, że żałujesz, że nie zacząłeś walczyć z nim wcześniej?

 **Tony:** Alkohol wykańcza twoją wytrzymałość — i to nie wspominając o czasie, na jaki trzeba czekać na kolejną rundę. Uprawiałem seks trzy razy w przeciągu ostatnich dziesięciu godzin. Nie mógłbym tego zrobić, gdybym nadal pił. Kiedy pomyślę o tych wszystkich orgazmach, które straciłem... Dzięki Bogu, że przestałem pić, zanim Steve i ja się zeszliśmy, bo inaczej nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył.

 **Steve:** Właściwie czuję się teraz mile połechtany.

 **Peter:** Nie no, na pewno wrzucę to do artykułu.

sss

Główne pomieszczenia kwatery Avengersów nadal były w różnych stanach zniszczenia. Steve przeszedł nad rozwalonym i chrapiącym ciałem Johnny’ego Storma i kiwnął głową na powitanie Benowi Grimmowi, którzy siedział pod ścianą i przytrzymywał swoją głowę.

— Gdzie są wszyscy? — zapytał, ignorując to, jak Grimm drgnął na dźwięk jego głosu.

— Parker i Hawkeye zniknęli gdzieś koło trzeciej — odezwał się w końcu Grimm, tonem bardziej ponurym i niższym niż zwykle. — Pym i panie byli tu jeszcze przed chwilą. Nie wiem, co z Thorem.

— A Logan? — zapytał Steve, bo kiedy ostatni raz widział Wolverine’a, ten zalewał się asgardzkim trunkiem.

Grimm wskazał palcem na kanapę, która została przewrócona do tyłu. Steve zastanawiałby się, jak mu się udało to wszystko przespać, no ale w końcu nie obudził się, kiedy Peter wszedł do jego łóżka. Spojrzał na Tony’ego i obaj zajrzeli za kanapę. Wolverine leżał na plecach, z rozłożonymi rękoma, jakby upadł na ziemię i od razu zasnął.

— Więc jest coś, za czym jego uzdrawianie _nie_ nadąża — powiedział Tony. — Zapamiętać: zrobić zapasy asgardzkiego alkoholu.

Steve przyglądał się Loganowi podejrzanie.

— Ale oddycha? Nie może umrzeć na zatrucie alkoholowe?

Tony i Grimm zmarszczyli brwi.

— Cóż — odezwał się Tony. — Nie będę dźgać skacowanego Wolverine’a. A przynajmniej nie bez naprawdę długiego kija.

Grimm burknął na zgodę.

Tak więc to Steve musiał pochylić się nad meblem i upewnić, że Logan oddycha. Oddychał. Nie ryzykował podejścia za blisko, bo nie chciał zostać przebity szponami.

— Powinniśmy zrobić coś z Johnnym? — zapytał Tony.

Grimm machnął ręką.

— Zostawta go. Podniosę go za trochę.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiesz, gdzie są pokoje dla gości. Czuj się jak u siebie. Reszta Czwórki wie, gdzie jesteście?

— Reed wie — odpowiedział Ben. — Jeśli Sue jeszcze nie wie, to będę zaskoczony. Idźcie już. Jesteście za głośni.

Kuchnia miała się trochę lepiej, ale pewnie dlatego, że Jarvis już nie spał.

— Wyspałeś się chociaż trochę? — zapytał Tony, a Jarvis uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Opuściłem świętowanie krótko po was — odpowiedział. — To gofry czy jajka?

Tony przedzwonił do ekipy sprzątającej, a potem ostrzegł o tym tych z sekretną tożsamością i/lub tych, którzy musieli bronić swojej reputacji. Jarvis zrobił jajka z bekonem. Steve popijał sok pomarańczowy i przyglądał się uśmiechowi Tony’ego.

Prędzej czy później to całe zamieszczanie się uspokoi, a z ich twarzy zejdzie ten radosny wyraz i znowu będą Tonym i Steve’em, jakimi byli przedwczoraj. I nie było w tym nic złego — Steve i Tony z przedwczoraj byli naprawdę nieźli. Ale to wszystko było warte radości.

Chociaż istniało zagrożenie, że umrą z odwodnienia, jeśli będą mieli tempo jak w nocy i dzisiaj z rana.

Peter doczłapał się do nich po paru minutach, ubrany i wyglądający tylko nieco gorzej. Spojrzał na nich i zarumienił się, ale usiadł naprzeciwko z dyktafonem i powiedział:

— Jeden głupi komentarz, Tony, i opowiem Capowi o Cerberusie i jego ulubionej zabawce do gryzienia. — Pochylił się nad stołem. — Nadal mam nagranie. Umowa stoi?

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — oświadczył Tony, a Steve zapamiętał, żeby później wyciągnąć z Petera tę historię.

— Do kogo musimy przedzwonić, zanim to trafi do wiadomości? — zapytał. — Fantastyczna Czwórka już wie, a Buckym i Samem sam się zajmę. Na pewno powinniśmy powiedzieć Jessice Drew, Nataszy, Tigrze, Luke’owi i Novie osobiście. I Bruce’owi, jeśli uda nam się odciągnąć go od projektu na tyle, że odbierze telefon.

— Tigra będzie smutna — oznajmił Peter. — Bujała się w tobie jeszcze przed dołączeniem do drużyny. Teraz jej fantazje z tuleniem się z tobą będą zniszczone.

— W którym z nas? — zapytał Steve nieco zaskoczony. Nie zauważył, żeby Tigra była którymkolwiek z nich zainteresowana, ale nie wiedział też, że Tony jest w nim zakochany, a najwyraźniej było to powszechnie wiadome.

— Którymkolwiek — odpowiedział Peter. — W obu. Uważa, że razem jesteście uroczy i chichocze, gdy myśli o waszym związku. Myślę, że chciałaby umawiać się z wami jako parą.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy trójkącik z Tigrą leży w moich preferencjach — powiedział w zamyśleniu Tony, kiedy Jarvis rozdawał talerze z jajecznicą, bekonem, tostem i pomarańczą. — Po pierwsze, Thor pierwszy zaklepał, a ogólnie to jest taka trochę... wrażliwa. Czułbym się jak z nieletnią.

— Tak samo jak dzisiejszego ranka, kiedy obmacywałeś mnie, podczas gdy Spier–Man tulił się do ciebie? — zapytał Steve. Czuł, jak rumieniec wpływa mu na twarz, ale nie zmienił swojej kamiennej miny. Odpowiedział mu radosny uśmiech Tony’ego i urażone spojrzenie Petera.

— Obaj jesteście do dupy — oznajmił stanowczo Peter i włączył dyktafon. — Dobrze. Więc zadam wam parę pytań odnośnie waszego związku, ślubnych planów, dostanę parę słodkich anegdot dla urozmaicenia. Nie wydrukuję niczego, czego nie będziecie chcieli i nie, Tony, nie wydrukuję, że masz magicznego penisa, dzięki czemu możesz działać przez godziny. Jakieś warunki czy zasady zanim zaczniemy?

— Myślę, że Peter zna mnie za dobrze — powiedział Tony żałośnie i podał Steve’owi swój bekon.

Peter wywrócił oczami.

— Dobrze, zacznijmy od łatwych spraw. Kiedy?

— Drugi weekend sierpnia.

— Gdzie?

Steve uniósł brew i spojrzał na Tony’ego, który wzruszył ramionami i przełknął kawę, zanim odpowiedział:

— Jeszcze nie wiemy. Konsultant ślubny wybierze coś w tym tygodniu.

— Lista gości?

— Ekskluzywna, ale liczna — odparł Tony. — I tak, ty, MJ i ciotka May jesteście zaproszeni.

— No ba — rzucił Peter. — Możecie nie zapraszać J. Jonah Jamesona? Tak na wypadek, jakbyście to rozważali? Będzie wkurzony, że ktoś taki jak ja dostaje zaproszenie na ślub stulecia, a on nie.

— I tak nie planowałem go zaprosić — oświadczył Tony.

— Nienawidzi nas wszystkich — zauważył Steve. — Wątpię, że chciałby przyjść, nawet jeśli byśmy go zaprosili. Musiałby siedzieć otoczony mutantami i nie–ludźmi różnego rodzaju, jego świętoszkowaty umysł by wybuchł.

Peter zachichotał w dłoń i starał się zamaskować to kaszlem.

— No tak. A co z projektantami? Kto was ubierze?

— Myślałem o moim mundurze — odpowiedział Steve i Tony zmarszczył brwi tak mocno, że Steve wiedział, iż powiedział coś nie tak.

sss

**Fragment z Ślub Stulecia, autorstwa Petera Parkera, ukazanego w Daily Bugle 26 czerwca:**

**Peter:** Pomówmy o modzie. Kto zaprojektuje wasze garnitury?

 **Tony:** Droga przyjaciółka, Jan Van Dyne z Mody Van Dyne, łaskawie zgodziła się zaprojektować i własnoręcznie uszyć nasze smokingi na ślub. Jest wspaniałą projektantką, więc nie mogę się doczekać wyników jej pracy.

 **Peter:** Myślałem, że jako żołnierz, chciałbyś założyć swój mundur, Steve. Istnieje taka tradycja w armii, prawda?

 **Steve:** Jestem pewny, że nie będą mieli nic przeciwko.

 **Tony:** Trochę z opóźnieniem dotarło do mnie, że właśnie złamaliśmy to całe DADT*.

 **Steve:** Technicznie jestem na emeryturze, więc najgorsze co mogą zrobić, to przestać mi ją wypłacać.

 **Tony:** Więc dobrze, że wychodzisz za miliardera.

sss

— Skoro ty założysz mundur, to nie wiem, czemu ja nie mogę swojego — nalegał uparcie Tony.

Steve zmarszczył brwi.

— Tony, to wcale nie jest to samo.

— Dlaczego nie? Wyjaśnij.

— No, na początek, nie wychodzę za Iron Mana.

— Ja nie wychodzę za Kapitana Amerykę — wtrącił Tony. — A mimo to chcesz iść do ołtarza w jasnej, błękitnej skórze i w łuskowej zbroi.

— Nie w kostiumie — odparł Steve. — W mundurze.

— W wojskowym mundurze.

— Jestem żołnierzem, Tony — tłumaczył dalej Steve. — To tradycja. Kiedy żołnierz bierze ślub, nie ma na sobie smokingu, tylko swój mundur.

Tony spojrzał na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

— Jeśli myślisz, że będę jakąś wojskową żoną...

— O co się kłócicie?

W wejściu stała Jan, ubrana w za dużą męską koszulę, która na pewno należała do Hanka, a także jasnofioletowe, puszyste kapcie i nic poza tym. Miała kilka zwojów materiału przewieszone przez ramię i trzymała końcówkę centymetra — jego drugi koniec był owinięty wokół szyi Hanka jak obroża ze smyczą. Sam Hank był obarczony przybornikiem do szycia, następnymi zwojami materiału i poduszką na igły o kształcie ananasa, którą trzymał między zębami. Wyglądał, jakby nie miał pojęcia, jak się znalazł w tej sytuacji.

— Steve chce, żeby Tony był tradycyjną wojskową żoną — odpowiedział Peter, a Hank prychnął.

— Nie, nie chcę — zaprotestował Steve, świadomy tego, jak Tony i Jan mierzyli go wzrokiem. — Chcę, żeby Tony był Tonym. Sprzeczamy się jedynie o to, czy pójdę w mundurze na ślub. I nie rozumiem, czemu wszyscy robią z tego taką wielką aferę — dodał.

— Jeśli Steve będzie miał mundur, to ja zbroję — zagroził Tony.

— Wcale nie! — Jan, na pewno nadal pijana, tupnęła nogą. — _Całą noc_ nie spałam i projektowałam dla ciebie idealny smoking, Tony Starku! Pójdziesz do ołtarza we własnoręcznie szytym projekcie Janet Van Dyne albo wydrapię ci oczy!

Tony spojrzał na nią tak samo, jak czasami patrzy na superzłoczyńców, szalejących Hulków i samozwańczych, przybyłych z przyszłości podróżników w czasie.

— Więc mówisz, że muszę oddzwonić do Armaniego?

— Ja nadal założę swój mundur — oświadczył Steve, ignorując kręcenie głową Hanka. — Jestem żołnierzem. To tradycja, zakładanie munduru.

— Nie byłeś żołnierzem od tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego piątego — rzucił Tony.

— Twój mundur? — powtórzyła Jan. — Ten mundur, który był przechowywany przez siedemdziesiąt lat? Próbowałeś go oczyścić czy prasowałeś, odkąd się obudziłeś? W ogóle na niego patrzyłeś?

— Ja... nie?

— Mówisz więc — kontynuowała niebezpiecznym tonem — że wolałbyś mieć na sobie zjedzony przez mole, na wpół zgniły stary mundur, który pewnie już i tak nie będzie ci pasować i jest dwa lub trzy style do tyłu, bo nawet _wojsko_ w ciągu wieku dostosowuje się do postępu w modzie, zamiast eleganckiego, pięknego, spersonalizowanego smokingu, który projektowałam dla ciebie _całą noc_?

Steve otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Jan nadal patrzyła na niego wilkiem, więc w końcu nie powiedział nic.

— _Wydrapię ci oczy_ , Steve’ie Rogersie. Zobaczysz.

sss

**Fragment z nagrań Petera Parkera, dodatkowy materiał:**

**Peter:** Czy są jacyś Avengersi, z którymi się _nie_ umawiałeś?

 **Tony:** Luke Cage i Jessica Jones. I Hulk, chociaż ja i Bruce byliśmy na niezręcznej kawie na studiach.

 **Peter:** I Spider–Man.

 **Tony:** Trójkąciki się liczą.

 **Peter:** Nie było żadnego trójkącika!

 **Steve:** Nie było mowy, żeby to był poważny wywiad, prawda?

sss

Zdecydowali się na kompromis — Steve założy zaprojektowany przez Jan smoking, a Jan nie podpali jego pokoi dla upewnienia się, że stary mundur zostanie zniszczony. Wraz z tym zwycięstwem jej rola została spełniona, więc Jan wyszła z pomieszczenia, ciągnąc Hanka za sobą. Steve zaczął się martwić, czy nie wypiła za dużo, ale Tony tak nie uważał.

— Jan grozi mi wydrapaniem oczu za każdym razem, kiedy robię coś, co się jej nie podoba. — Tony wlał do kawy trzy łyżki syropu z agawy i łypał kątem oka na ostatni kawałek pomarańczy na talerzu Steve’a. — To niejedyny powód, dla którego nigdy się nie umawialiśmy.

— A te inne powody to...? — zapytał Peter.

Tony odchylił się na oparcie i zaczął wyliczać na palcach.

— To tak, na początku byłem playboyem. Jej matka dostałaby zawału, zabiła mnie i wydziedziczyła Jan. Chodziłem na studia, kiedy ona była jeszcze w liceum, więc nie widzieliśmy się tak często. Zawsze któreś z nas z kimś było, gdy to drugie było singlem. No i Jan czasami grozi, że wydrapie mi oczy, co nie jest ani trochę podniecające. Ostatnim razem było tak na kolacji charytatywnej wydanej przez jej matkę. Hank ją wtedy wystawił. Jan poinformowała mnie, że jeśli nie założę garniaka i nie pojawię się jako jej para w przeciągu pół godziny, to zafunduje mi trwałe uszkodzenie fizyczne. Nieważne, że w tym czasie nie tylko byłem w związku ze Steve’em, ale też więźniem Doktora Dooma. Nasza Jan to kobieta, która dostaje wszystko, czego chce.

— To było wtedy, jak poleciała quinjetem do Latverii i uratowała cię, ubrana w wieczorową suknię? — Peter popukał długopisem w dolną wargę. — Chyba trochę tej historii słyszałem.

— Cóż, jak skończyła, to niewiele zostało z tej sukni — powiedział Tony. — Tylko kilka kawałków kosztownego materiału w strategicznych miejscach. Ale tak. Dlaczego się tym wszystkim kłopotała, zamiast trzepnąć Hanka w łeb, żeby mu przypomnieć o ich randce, to ja do dzisiaj nie wiem.

— Wiecie co? — zapytał Peter. — Właśnie dlatego nienawidzę brać wolnego. Kiedy jestem, dzieją się same okropne rzeczy, ludzie prawie umierają i w ogóle apokalipsy, ale Jan skopuje tyłek Dooma w sukni wieczorowej, kiedy nie patrzę.

— Okazałbym więcej współczucia, ale wiem na sto procent, że byłeś przy akcji ze świnią — odpowiedział Tony.

— Hulk kochał tę świnię — oznajmił Peter. — I mówiąc o miłości...

— Wspaniałe przejście — wtrącił Tony. — Już wiem, dlaczego jesteś dziennikarzem.

— ... mówiąc o miłości — kontynuował Peter — porozmawiajmy o waszych byłych.

Steve podparł brodę na dłoni.

— Skoro to zajmie parę godzin, mogę iść? Muszę załatwić parę rzeczy.

— Nie — odpowiedzieli równocześnie Tony i Peter, na co Steve westchnął i osunął się na krzesło.

— No dalej — rzucił, machnąwszy ręką na Tony’ego. — Ja tu będę siedział i dorabiał się kompleksów.

Peter prychnął.

— Wiedziałeś od początku, że jest puszczalski.

Tony uśmiechnął się do Steve’a, jednocześnie drażniąco i z uczuciem. Steve nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się w odpowiedzi.

— Ma rację.

— Nie jesteś puszczalski — oznajmił twardo Steve. — Jesteś po prostu...

— Napalony?

— Pożądany — skończył Steve, zerkając na Petera.

— Odpycham innych kijem — zgodził się Tony. Przysunął swoje krzesło bliżej Steve’a, żeby móc oprzeć się o jego bok. — Dobra. Dawaj.

sss

**Fragment ze Ślubu Stulecia autorstwa Petera Parkera, ukazanego w Daily Bugle 26 czerwca:**

**Peter:** Tony, byłeś już wcześniej zaręczony, prawda?

 **Tony:** Raz, tak. Z panną Rumiko Fujikawą. Zachwycająca kobieta. Ale nie pasowaliśmy do siebie.

 **Peter:** Czy te wcześniejsze zaręczyny wpływają jakoś na to, jak odbierasz te aktualne?

 **Tony:** Myślę, że tak. Tak naprawdę to wcale nie są takie same. Rumiko i ja mieliśmy zbyt wiele wątpliwości co do nas, co do tego drugiego, co do naszego związku. No i zbyt dużo sekretów, zwłaszcza z mojej strony. To zabija związek szybciej niż cokolwiek innego.

 **Peter:** W jaki sposób wpłynęło to na twój obecny związek?

 **Tony:** Nie okłamujemy się. Nie mamy przed sobą sekretów — przynajmniej nie w ważnych sprawach. Myślę, że mnie i Rumiko wykończyło branie siebie za pewniaka. Każdego dnia upewniam się, że nie powtórzę tego błędu.

sss

Peter popukał długopisem w notatnik — te rzeczy były mu to niepotrzebne, skoro wszystko nagrywał, ale Tony podejrzewał, że to tylko na pokaz.

— Więc, tak naprawdę, Steve, co czujesz w związku z raczej obszerną romantyczną przeszłością twojego narzeczonego?

Steve wzruszył ramionami na tyle lekko, aby nie zrzucić z siebie Tony’ego.

— Wdzięczność, przede wszystkim.

— Wdzięczność? — Peter zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

Steve poczuł, że się rumieni. Znowu. Naprawdę musiał przestać.

— Tony ma szerokie doświadczenie. To tyle na ten temat.

— Mówisz o tym, co robię, kiedy leżysz na plecach i...

Peter wydał z siebie zduszony odgłos i zamachał dramatycznie rękoma.

— O Boże. Tony. Zamknij się.

— Jestem bardzo elastyczny.

— Bez szczegółów!

— Powinieneś zapytać Spider–Mana. Dzisiaj rano prawie to widział.

— Ssiesz.

Steve schował twarz we włosach Tony’ego, żeby ukryć szeroki uśmiech. Czuł, jak Tony stara się nie roześmiać.

— To też robię — wyrzucił w końcu Tony i Steve nie mógł wytrzymać. Wybuchnął śmiechem, a Peter udał, że wydrapuje sobie oczy.

— Już zawsze będę miał ten obraz w głowie — narzekał Peter.

— Jaki? — zapytał James Rhodes, który właśnie zatrzymał się we framudze drzwi.

— Tony ssie — odpowiedział Peter. Potem otworzył szerzej oczy i uderzył czołem w blat.

— O tym wiedziałem — powiedział Rhodes, machnąwszy ręką na traumę Petera. — Tony, mamy problem.

— Co się dzieje? — Tony nadal był rozluźniony i zrelaksowany, ale Steve spiął się nieco, spodziewając się wszystkiego, od ataku zuperzłoczyńcy do śmierci Logana z powodu zatrucia alkoholowego.

— Thor — zaczął Rhodes, mrużąc oczy i zniżając ton głosu — wydaje się myśleć, że _on_ jest twoim drużbą.

— Mogłem mu tak powiedzieć — oznajmił Tony niewinnie. — Właściwie jestem pewny, że tak mu powiedziałem.

— Tony — powiedział Rhodey. — Byłem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem od dwudziestu lat, nie licząc tego czasu, kiedy się nienawidziliśmy, i nie licząc Steve’a. Chodziłem po pustyni miesiącami, szukając twojego tyłka. Wlatywałem w pułapki, rozpraszałem reporterów, groziłem urzędnikom państwowym i jednego razu ukradłem prostytutce stanik, bo myśleliśmy, że ukryła tam kamerę...

— Domagam się usłyszenia tej historii — wtrącił Peter.

— Myślę, że ja też — dodał Steve, dźgając Tony’ego w żebra.

— _Okłamywałem Pepper dla ciebie_ — dokończył Rhodey, unosząc głos. — I musiałem usłyszeć o twoich zaręczynach z Twittera, ty dupku. Jestem twoim drużbą czy nie?

— Rhodey — zaczął szczerze Tony. — Thor ma dostęp do _asgardzkiego alkoholu_. Piją to bogowie, kiedy chcą się schlać.

— Jesteś trzeźwiejącym alkoholikiem!

— Ja tak, ale ty nie. — Tony spojrzał wszechwiedząco na Rhodeya. — Prawda?

Rhodey rzucił mu spojrzenie spod byka i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Może być _współ_ –drużbą. Ale i tak ja się zajmę wieczorem kawalerskim.

— To jest sprawiedliwe — zauważył Tony, sięgając po kawę — skoro Thor będzie świadkiem skonsumowania związku.

— Żadnych świadków — rzucił Steve.

— Nie chcę wiedzieć — powiedział Rhodey. — I naprawdę, nie chcę. Nic mi nie mów, albo to będzie ten czas, kiedy nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, bo cię nienawidzę.

— Wiesz, staram się dokończyć poważny wywiad z respektowanym dziennikarzem.

Rhodey spojrzał na Petera sceptycznie.

— Biorąc pod uwagę o czym mówiliście, kiedy przyszedłem, byłoby lepiej, gdyby sprzedał to do magazynu _Out_.

— _Out_ zawiera gustowne i informacyjne artykuły o życiu homoseksualistów i ich prawach obywatelskich — oświadczył zrezygnowany Peter. — Ta dwójka nie daje mi niczego, co mogę użyć w _Bugle’u_ , a co dopiero w respektowanej publikacji.

Tony spojrzał na nich znad kubka.

— Rhodey, odejdź. Zdecydujcie z Thorem między sobą, okej? Siłujcie się na ręce czy coś. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

sss

**Fragment ze Ślubu Stulecia, autorstwa Petera Parkera, ukazanego w Daily Bugle 26 czerwca:**

**Peter:** Tony, rozumiem, że nie będziesz miał tylko jednego drużby?

 **Tony:** Będzie nim mój stary znajomy James Rhodes, jak i również kolega z drużyny, Thor. To dwaj najlepsi mężczyźni, jakich znam, i przyjaciele, którzy wytrzymali ze mną najdłużej. Nie mógłbym tego zrobić bez nich.

 **Peter:** A ty, Steve?

 **Steve:** Mój stary przyjaciel i znajomy z wojska, James Barnes, zgodził się zostać moim drużbą.

sss

Tony obrócił się, aby spojrzeć Steve’owi w twarz.

— Już go poprosiłeś?

— Wczoraj wieczorem — odpowiedział Steve. — Zadzwoniłem niemal od razu jak się zgodziłeś.

— Widzisz, Tony? — rzucił Rhodes. — Ssiesz.

— Odejdź. — Tony spojrzał wilkiem na Steve’a. — Wpędzasz mnie w kłopoty.

Rhodes wywrócił oczami i skierował się do drzwi.

— Taa. _Steve_ wprowadza cię w kłopoty.

— Czy Bucky czasem nie próbował cię raz zabić? — zapytał Peter. — Czy tam dziewięć, dziesięć razy?

— Wszystko podczas jednej misji — odparł Tony — więc chyba się liczy jako raz. Ale już powiedziałem Steve’owi, że Bucky nie będzie mógł przyjść na ślub, jeśli znowu spróbuje.

— Był wtedy po praniu mózgu — tłumaczył Steve. Wiedział, że brzmi defensywnie. — Nie chciał cię zabić.

Peter i Tony prychnęli, przez co poczuł się jeszcze bardziej defensywnie.

— Bucky jest w porządku — łaskawie zgodził się Tony — ale jestem zaskoczony, że nie poprosiłeś Sama.

— Sam też cię nienawidzi? — zapytał Peter, według Steve’a zbyt radośnie.

— Nie — odpowiedział Tony. — Sam dostaje drgawek, kiedy widzi, że dotykam Steve’a, ale to bardziej drgawki typu „Kapitan Ameryka nie uprawia seksu”. Nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek o mnie myślał. Większość przyjaciół Capa chyba nie wie, co o mnie myśleć.

— Większość twoich przyjaciół groziła mi śmiercią — wytknął Steve. — Rhodey mnie ostrzegł, że jeśli nie będę cię dobrze traktował, to zniknę z powierzchni Ziemi. Powiedział, że nie obchodzi go, że jestem Kapitanem Szczeniaczki i Sieroty, i tak wywlecze mnie na pustynię i tam zostawi. Pepper raz opisała ze szczegółami co mi zrobi, jeśli cię skrzywdzę. Trzymała wtedy te buty z metalowymi, ostrymi szpiklami.

— Och, te pięciocalowe sztyletowe od Louboutina?

— Mogę to wrzucić do artykułu? — zapytał Peter.

— Nie — odpowiedzieli chórem Steve i Tony.

— Obaj ssiecie — powtórzył Peter. Oparł brodę na dłoniach i spojrzał na ścianę za ramieniem Tony’ego. — Nie mogę tego opublikować. Nikt by mi nie uwierzył, że Kapitan Ameryka rozmawiał o trójkącikach i wybrał na drużbę osobę z wypranym mózgiem. Tony, to tak, ale nie Kapitan Ameryka. Może powinienem rzucić dziennikarstwo. Mógłbym nauczać. Mam stopień naukowy, którego używam tylko wtedy, kiedy walczymy z superzłoczyńcami. Byłbym dobrym nauczycielem. Lubię dzieci.

— Sam jesteś dzieciakiem — zaprotestował Tony. — I co byś zrobił, kiedy byłby atak podczas twojej lekcji? Zostawił dzieciaki same? Przyprowadził je ze sobą na wycieczkę?

— Byłbym najlepszym nauczycielem — powtórzył Peter.

sss

**Fragment z nagrań Petera Parkera, dodatkowy materiał:**

**Steve:** Peter, jeśli słowo „trójkącik” będzie chociażby wspomniane w artykule, będę bardzo zawiedziony.

sss

— Panowie. — Jarvis przerwał próby Petera do przekonania ich, że powinien iść na pedagogikę. — Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać w waszej rozmowie... — Wyraz jego twarzy mówił co innego i Steve zarumienił się, bo ten mężczyzna był praktycznie _ojcem_ Tony’ego i o boże, ile słyszał? — ... ale panna Potts prosiła mnie o przypomnienie wam, że konferencja prasowa zaczyna się równo o wpół do piątej.

Peter wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk.

— To tyle z mojego ekskluzywnego wywiadu. Znaczy, _mógłbym_ pokazać Jonah artykuł o tym, że Cap jest wiecznie napalony, a Tony się puszcza. Na pewno by to wydrukował. Moja dziennikarska uczciwość byłaby zrujnowana, ale jestem wręcz pewny, że i tak jej nie mam, więc...

— Peter — przerwał mu Tony. — To milutki temat. Napisz coś słodkiego, niech ci zapłacą. Może dodaj nawet zdjęcie, jeśli czujesz taką potrzebę.

Steve podziękował Jarvisowi za przypomnienie i postawił Tony’ego na nogi.

— Nadal mamy kilka godzin przed konferencją. Zdążysz w tym czasie napisać artykuł. I to bardzo dobry, na pewno — dodał, patrząc karcąco na Tony’ego. — Dobrze piszesz, Peter.

— Mógłbym uczyć czegoś naukowego — oznajmił Peter. — Czegoś naukowego na poziomie licealnym. Pozwalałbym na eksperymenty i nie mówiłbym o tych wyssanych z palca sprawach, że niby odtlenowana krew jest niebieska albo że ludzie z niebieskimi oczami mają dzieci tylko z niebieskimi oczami albo o tej głupiej mapie języka. I kiedy odbierałbym wynagrodzenie, czułbym satysfakcję z pomocy ludziom i nie sprzedawałbym reputacji dla sknery, który od razu by mnie wylał, gdyby dowiedział się o mojej sekretnej tożsamości.

— Najpierw napisz artykuł — poradził Tony. — Potrzebujesz pieniędzy.

— Ehe — odpowiedział Peter. — Bo Jonah to taki hojny szef.

— Nie masz u niego etatu, prawda? — zwrócił uwagę Tony. — Zagroź, że sprzedasz to komuś innemu. Tabloidy zapłaciłyby za to fortunę... zwłaszcza, jeśli wspomniałbyś, że Steve posiada życie seksualne. Zapłaciliby, ile byś chciał. I Jonah o tym _wie_.

— I napisz, że jestem brutalem, a Tony to pijak — odezwał się Steve.

— Jonah nie wie, że Peter nie sprzeda tego komuś innemu. Jest ci winny porządną kasę, Pete. Złap go za jaja i skręć mu je trochę.

— Dzięki — powiedział Peter. — Teraz czuję, że muszę umyć ręce.

sss

**Fragment z nagrań Petera Parkera, dodatkowy materiał:**

**Peter:** Jakieś plany na miesiąc miodowy?

 **Tony:** Nie mogę o nich wspomnieć w szanowanej publikacji.

 **Peter:** Pamiętasz, że piszę dla _Bugle_ , prawda? On jest gdzieś między _New York Postem_ a _Superludzką Gwiazdą_. I nie mówię tego z uznaniem.

 **Steve:** Te twoje plany — zawierają w sobie może Małego Francuskiego Farmera?

 **Tony:** Myślałem bardziej o kajdankach i wibrujących...

**Peter i Steve:** _Tony._

**Tony:** Ale hej, jeśli chcesz, żeby Antoine się pojawił, to da się załatwić.

 **Peter:** Żadnych trójkącików?

 **Tony:** To nieco kiepskie na miesiąc miodowy. Jestem pewny, że Spider–Man zrozumie.

 **Steve:** *zduszony śmiech*

 **Peter:** Jesteście świadomi, że gdybym nie był takim dobrym przyjacielem, to sprzedałbym to wszystko, co mówicie, żeby mnie podrażnić, i opublikowałbym to? Sprzedałbym milion egzemplarzy.

 **Tony:** Tylko milion? Harry Potter sprzedał się czterysta pięćdziesiąt razy lepiej.

 **Peter:** No tak, ale żaden z was nie jest tak uroczy jak Emma Watson.

 **Tony:** Nie, ale mamy o wiele więcej zboczeń.

sss

**Fragment strony z dedykacją książki _SuperGej: Nieopowiedziane Historie o Najbardziej Wpływowej Parze Świata_ autorstwa Petera Parkera, wydawnictwa Random House, do kupienia w grudniu:**

Ku pamięci mojego wujka, który był dla mnie jak ojciec, Bena Parkera, dzięki któremu nauczyłem się, jak być dobrym człowiekiem. Mam nadzieję, że przynoszę mu dumę moimi codziennymi czynami.

Chciałbym podziękować mojej ciotce, May Parker, za miłość i wsparcie, i że nigdy nie wypominała mi tego, że płaci za moją szkołę i studia, żebym mógł zdobyć magistra z chemii i stać się bezrobotnym fotografem. Kocham cię, ciociu May.

I Mary Jane Watson, najlepszej przyjaciółce, żonie i partnerce na świecie. Dziękuję, że nie rzuciłaś mnie dla mojego przystojnego, bogatego szefa**, chociaż kwestionuję twój rozsądek. Nawet mnie kusiło zarywanie do niego.

I wielkie, wielkie podziękowania dla Steve’a Rogersa i Tony’ego Starka, za ratowanie świata niezliczoną ilość razy, za poświęcanie własnego bezpieczeństwa i spokoju, aby zapewnić je innym, za bycie najlepszymi i najbardziej zaufanymi przyjaciółmi, jakich człowiek chciałby mieć — i dodatkowo dzięki za niewysłanie mnie do sądu, kiedy przeczytaliście pierwszy szkic tej książki.

sss

Alarm rozbrzmiał, kiedy Peter zbierał swoje rzeczy, a Tony i Steve zbierali się, żeby przebrać się na konferencję.

Tony wyciągnął z kieszeni swój komunikator.

— No mów.

Odpowiedział Clint, dziwnie zduszonym głosem, najpewniej nie z winy komunikatora, tylko przez kaca.

— Okej, po pierwsze: najwyraźniej Thor i Rhodes siłują się na ręce o pozycję twojego dróżby. Jestem wdzięczny, że nie rozważałeś mnie na to miejsce.

Tony spojrzał zdziwiony na komunikator.

— Przecież to nie może być sprawiedliwe.

— Cóż, Thor ma kaca, a Rhodes jest w zbroi War Machine. Nie jestem pewny, który z nich wygrywa. No i jeszcze Doomboty atakują śródmieście. Reed i Sue już się tym zajmują, ale jest ich na nich za dużo. Musimy pomóc.

— Powiedz, że już lecimy. — Tony wyłączył komunikator i spojrzał smutno na Steve’a. — Pepper nas zabije za anulowanie konferencji prasowej.

— Pewnie tak — zgodził się Steve. — Ale nie możemy zignorować Doombotów.

— Nasze całe zaręczyny będą tak wyglądać, wiesz. Pewnie ślub też. No i potem całe wspólne życie.

— Pewnie tak, no.

Tony wyszczerzył się.

— Nadal warto?

Steve przyłożył dłoń do policzka Tony’ego, pamiętając o obecności Jarvisa i Petera.

— Tak, Tony — odpowiedział poważnie. — Nadal uważam, że jesteś tego warty.

sss

**Fragment ze Ślubu Stulecia, autorstwa Petera Parkera, ukazanego w Daily Bugle 26 czerwca:**

**Peter:** No, Cap. Postąpiłbyś inaczej, gdyby ustawa nie przeszła?

 **Steve:** To trudne pytanie, bo nic ważnego by się nie zmieniło. Cieszę się, że przeszła, że my — i każda para w Nowym Jorku, która zechce zrobić ten krok — dostała taką możliwość. Jeśli ustawa by nie przeszła, nie wiem, czy bym się oświadczył. Ale spędziłbym z nim resztę mojego życia i tak, nawet bez obrączek i pozwolenia na ślub.

 **Peter:** Tony’emu chyba oczy się zaszkliły.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *DADT — Don’t Ask Don’t Tell — obowiązująca w latach 1993–2011 polityka Sił Zbrojnych Stanów Zjednoczonych wobec homoseksualnych oraz biseksualnych żołnierzy i rekrutów, która — z wyłączeniem pewnych okoliczności — zabraniała każdemu, kto "demonstruje skłonność lub zamiar zaangażowania się w aktywność homoseksualną" odbywania służby w Siłach Zbrojnych Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdyż "wytworzyłoby to niemożliwe do zaakceptowania ryzyko zagrażające wysokim standardom morale, porządku i dyscypliny oraz jedności formacji, które są podstawą potencjału wojska".  
> **Zostało mi wytknięte, że nie wszyscy będą wiedzieli, że nie chodzi o J. Jonah Jamesona, tylko o Tony’ego (tak, Starka), dla którego Peter również pracuje. 
> 
> Fik został zamieszczony już tydzień wcześniej na [Ziemi-75](http://www.ffmarvel.wxv.pl/topics36/96.htm), zapraszam do rejestrowania się! I dziękuję bardzo becie, bez której nie byłoby tego tłumaczenia.


End file.
